


In a Name

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: There's a reason why Aziraphale loves being called "angel."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was a post on my Tumblr and I found it and decided to put it here. 
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Crowley always called him _angel_ , but there had been several names since.

“ _Darling...”_ Crowley had traced the word down Aziraphale’s neck, rendering the articulate angel speechless as they sat on the bookshop sofa.

It was while lounging on the sofa one cold afternoon when Crowley showed him a picture on his mobile and said, “Take a look at this duck, _love.”_ Aziraphale beamed. 

He awoke one rainy morning in Crowley’s bed to gentle kisses on the nape of his neck. “Hey, _handsome_ ,” he whispered against his skin, and Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed.

They were making love in the Bentley when Crowley purred in his ear, “You feel so good, _baby.”_ Aziraphale sighed as he clutched his shoulders.

All of these names he treasured, but there was the one moniker he cherished the most.

After their trials, they had dined at The Ritz and went to Crowley’s Mayfair flat for a nightcap.

They held one another, and the demon whispered against his lips

“ _My angel.”_

Because after 6000 years, the name finally had meaning.

  
  



End file.
